Your Mine
by RzSumisu
Summary: Szayel is minding his own business when Grimmjow decides he wants the scientist to himself. Szayel doesn't exactly feel the same way. Grimmjow x Szayel ::: Swearing and Sex.
1. Chapter 1

Out of all of the stories that I had up here, this one had the most reviews. And even though I hadn't updated in a little more than a year, people continued to review. So I am sorry for the delay you had in waiting for a new chapter or any changes to this story but I an happy to announce that I will be going on with this story! I will be rewriting this chapter though. I do have a reason for not updating this story in so long though. But I will wait until the end of the story for that.

For now enjoy the NEW version of this chapter. 3

Disclaimer(s): All related characters and settings belong to Tite Kubo.

Chapter One

by RzSumisu

He couldn't believe this.

Just couldn't believe this.

That blue haired bastard Grimmjow had been practically stalking him!

"Master Szayel?" Came the chorus of two small voices as Lumina and Verona bounced over to Szayel. The pink haired Espada turned and 'almost' smiled. Those two were almost the only ones he could stand right now. Everyone seemed to be making lewd comments to him about how Grimmjow had taken a liking to him. "Got a new boyfreind?" Nnoitra had sneered and the pink haired Octava when they passed in the hallway. Szayel had huffed and glared before stalking off back to his lab. But of course that was far from the worst of it. Rumors had been going around that Grimmjow and himself were in some sort of secret relationship. It made him wonder. Didn't any of the others have anything better to do than spread rumors about the other Arrancars they 'worked' with?

Everyone had always thought that Grimmjow had always had some secret affections for Ulquiorra, (or at least lust) even though Ulquiorra practically loathed Grimmjow. But now the blue haired Espada seemed to be almost obsessed with Szayel. He had noticed Grimmjow staring at him in the last of Aizens meetings. Not normal staring either. The wierd kind where they set their chin in the palm of their hand and then just gaze at you with a hald adoring half 'I wanna rip your clothes off' look. That had seriously pissed him off because his face had turned almost as pink as his hair, and some had thought he was embarrassed for 'other' reasons.

Szayel then turned his attention back to Lumina and Verona, whom had been patiently waiting for their master to come back to Earth.

"Yes?" He replied, giving them permission to go on.

"We'd like to go outside and play in the sand. We cannot even remember the last time we were outside." Lumina explained. "Yes, yes, so we could have some fun, please?" Verona added. The two "balls of joy" seemed very eager to go do this. What was so fun about going to play out in a barren wasteland? Szayel just did not understand some of those whom he worked with. "I suppose. Just don't get eaten or some ridiculous thing." Szayel said. After all, he would hat to have to waste his time making new versions of the two just because they go and do something retarded.

"Yay!" They chorused and bounced away together out the door.

Once they were gone Szayel let out a sigh and leant over, placing his hands on the side of the metal examination table, streching and arching his back. It felt good to relax once and a while. Especailly now, with all the stress from those damn shinanigans with Grimmjow weighing heavily down upon him.

The feeling of content did not last for very long.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist, and lips were at his ear in an instant making the pink haired Espada gasp with surprise. "I can't wait any longer, Octava. You have to be mine." The voice hissed. Damn, where the fuck had he come from! One moment he was all alone in his lab and the next he is being pinned (almost) against one of his own examination tables! He would kill this Espada one day for the trouble he was giving him. That was a promise.

Szayel then took to gritting his teeth, and tried to struggle, but to no avail. After all, Grimmjow was known for his fighting. The sixth Espada wasted no time at all, bringing his rough hands down. One of his hands went to grip at the Octava's left hip, while the other went straight down the front of Szayel's pants to grab his member. "I'm going to make you scream my name." Grimmjow said, manuvering so Szayel was pushed onto his back onto the examination table, and Grimmjow was right behind, climbing up to straddle Szayel, making sure he could not get up. Of course, his hands made sure to move up then quickly, dropping what they were doing so the pink haired Espada wouldn't be able to take a hit at him.

"Don't tell me your not going to enjoy this. When is the last time you had sex?" The blue haired arrancar grinned.

"What, you think i'm depraved of something? And what right do you have! Get the hell off of me!" He replied quickly, voicing his thoughts, and trying to push the other arrancar off of him.

"I don't think so." Grimmjow said with a grin. Szayel only glared, hoping that Grimmjow didn't intend to do what he thought he did.

After a moment, and making sure that the other wouldn't be able to do anything, he took one of his hands away from the others wrist and moved it down, battle calloused fingers moving across the others clothing. Down, lower and lower before stopping at the waist, where a finger curled around the knot of his sash.

"This is rape i'll have you know. I do NOT consent to this, and you will get off of me." Szayel attempted to reason with the other, but Grimmjow just chuckled. Oh yes, he would definitaly kill the other for this one day.

"Your a whiny little bitch sometimes you know that? Nnoitra was right."

Szayel's cheeks flared with color. That.. that bastard had called him a whiny little bitch? Of course he was referring to Nnoitra. He should have seen that one coming though. Nnoitra had to be the most foul mouthed person he knew. Once, Nnoitra had attempted to get into Szayel's pants. That had been years ago. He had failed. Not so much failed, but more like after Szayel hadn't let him try anything for so long and Nnoitra was too lazy to instigate anything, he just moved on.

At that next moment where Grimmjow pulled at the knot of the sash with the intent of taking it off, there was the creaking of the door as it slid open and there stood Nnoitra, Yammy and Ulquiorra.

If Szayel had been able to bring his hand up and facepalm, he would have.

Haha, I used the word shenanigans! Okay, so like I said I would explain why I didn't update earlier and shit. Okay. So last spring I came back to this story. Since I had written and posted this up only a couple of months earlier I had figured I should get my sorry butt in gear and update. So I wrote the entire second chapter and started on the third. I also did a lengthy one-shot of Nnoitra x Ulquiorra for FreakyAnimeChick who suggested it to me in the reviews. (I had also worked and finished a story about Nel.) But unfortunatly right after that my other computer died. I didn't want to rewrite the next chapters and after so long of not working on it, I had lost the flow of the storyline, and frowned at the dumb mistakes I had made. So that is why I am writing this chapter over, and then (hopefully) continuing.

Review! Please? It gives me drive to write a new chapter! 


	2. Update!

I updated the first chapter of this story~!

So if you were following it or whatever, go reread the first chapter, and then hopefully I should have the second and third up shortly. As in, within days. I just wanted people to know that I updated the first chapter, as there was the reason in that now as to why I hadn't updated in so long, as well as a few changes I made to the story. (Along with the fixing of errors, and adding certain things.) 


End file.
